


Rain on the Roof

by WinterCoffee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCoffee/pseuds/WinterCoffee
Summary: Originally written for the comment_fic prompt "I'm a pluviophile" and reworked into a drabble
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Rain on the Roof

It was a lazy Sunday morning and Tara and Willow were laying side by side in bed, listening to the patter of rain on the roof. Miss Kitty Fantastico had burrowed her way in between them, purring loudly and kneading the pillow. They both had things to do, but  
time stretched in front of them like an endless river.

"I love the sound of rain on the roof," Tara said. "Especially when I'm inside, all warm and cozy. Let's stay here all day."

"You're a pluviophile," Willow said. "A lover of rain."

Tara smiled at her. "No, I'm a Willowphile."


End file.
